The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to stern drive units.
The invention also relates to steering arrangements for stern drive units.
The invention also relates to transmissions and particularly to transmissions for marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the United States Strang U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,489,120 issued Jan. 13, 1970, and 3,556,040 issued Jan. 19, 1971, and to the United States Schmanckas U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,583,357 issued June 8, 1971, and 3,847,108 issued Nov. 12, 1974.